a sad tale, the ghost of ones loved
by Sango124
Summary: her loyal friend sango escapes the danger they are in, in order to find help, but will kagome be found alive? or will she turn up dead in a bed of roses, and if so what will become of inuyasha when he finds he's love dead? and what about sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

Detentions for this chapter:

Sansei- a teacher in the art of defense

Taekwondo- Tae (태, hanja 跆) means "to kick or destroy with the foot", kwon (권, hanja 拳) means "punch or smash with the hand or fist", and Do (도, hanja 道) means "way or art". Hence, Taekwondo is taken to mean "foot, hand art. A martial art similar to karate.

A _Kao Dode-_(Jumping knee strike)

Summary: you know how fate can change so quickly. One second your life is perfect, the next it's a living hell. Fate can be cruel and yet fate can be gracious.

Ch1 a twist of fate

A young half demon walked down the street. His long silver hair following softly behind him threw the gentle breeze.

"Inuyasha" screamed a distressed female voice

Inuyasha turned to see a young teenaged girl bolting towards him. She was in her school uniform. Her long brown hair whipped behind her as she ran, untying it's self from its once tight bow.

"Sango?" said Inuyasha as she flung her self into his arms "what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Inu…ya…sha" she gasped "please you have to….you've got to help her"

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her tear stained face.

"My friend!" she cried "hurry if we don't help her now it'll be to late he'd surly kill her!"

Sango fell to her knees. That's when Inuyasha notice her back had been sliced wide opened, and she was losing a lot of blood. It was a wonder of how she was able to run and find him. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sango and put her on his back.

"Leave me Inuyasha I'll only slow you down I'll be find just save her please"

"No way! YOUR HURT AND I DON'T EVEN NO WHERE TO GO, OR WHO TO SAVE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? START TALKING!"

(Flash back)

A young teenaged girl sat at the front steps of her best friend's house. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the blooming flowers in the flower bed. Her long raven colored hair was tied up into a pony tail as she and her friend had planned to have the same hair style that day.

The front door opened, the girl turned and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Sango" she said

"Hey kagome, lets get going or we might end up being late"

"Well that's what happens when some one wakes up to late" kagome joked

"I know"

They laughed, talked about Sango's crush on Miroku and kagome's crush on the new bad boy, who was Miroku's best friend. All the way to school they did this every day. To Sango kagome was like a little sister to her. She loved kagome as one and treated and protected her as one. Kagome thought of Sango as a sister too. They got along and agreed on just about every thing, they told each other secrets and helped each other out when needed. When they arrived at school they would go their separate ways. They would see each other at lunch.

To Sango lunch couldn't have come fast enough. Sango went to the tree that she and kagome sat under while they eat their lunch every day. But when Sango arrived kagome wasn't there. At first Sango thought that kagome was just running late or that the lunch line was really long today. But when the lunch bell rang telling every one to go back to class, Sango grew worried, something just wasn't right. Instead of going to class she went looking for kagome. She first checked in all of kagome's classes only to find that she hadn't been seen since the bell rang for lunch. Sango then thought that kagome could have gotten sick or had fallen and had to go to the nurse and go home. Sango then checked with the nurse but again kagome had not been seen.

'That's not like kagome to just disappear' thought the worried Sango 'she wouldn't leave school with out telling me or some one else…. Maybe I should check the bath room… maybe she in there throwing up or has a stomach pain or something… god I hope she's there'

Sango walked down the hall towards the bath. When something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, causing her to stop and look out the open window. Her eyes went wide at what she was seeing. There across the street was kagome. But she wasn't alone, a dark haired man had her by the wrist pulling the struggling kagome into an alley way. Kagome let out a scream for help, before disappearing into the shadows of the dark alley by force.

The next thing Sango knew was that she was jumping out of the third story window. Sango was very athletic; she was a gymnast and study inTaekwondo, she was a natural in it and won many competitions. Her sansei (if you don't know what that is it means teacher) said that she was the best in the class and thought she had only been study the art of defense for 3 years that because she had surpassed all of the older students who have been there longer that by next year she would be a black belt and then could then start to work on her second degree back belt. As if she was flying and with cat like speed and agility Sango jumped into a tree below and landed with grace on its huge branches. She flew from branch to branch before landing a flip to the ground. She dashed over the school fence and bolted towards the alley of which kagome had disappeared into.

Sango ran across the street with out looking out for cars. She almost got hit by one but at the last second she jumped onto it hood and then jumped off as the woman lowered her window and said _are you ok? You shouldn't run out in the street like that shouldn't you be in school?_ But Sango didn't answer instead she continued running to help kagome and kick that guys ass till he was dead.

She dashed down the alley way, running faster as she could hear kagome crying and telling the man to please let her go. Sango could hear him laughing at kagome's pleads. When at last kagome and the man were in sight Sango became in ragged like a mad mother tiger protecting her cubs from a male.

"Kagome!" she screamed as she jumped into the air.

Sango did her most favorite most dangerous move A _Kao Dode_ (Jumping knee strike). And jammed her knee into his side with full force. Causing the man to go flying to the ground a few feet away from kagome. Kagome flung her self into her best friends arms she was so relieved to see her again and grateful that she could kick ass.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked as she tightly hugged her sister like friend "what happened?"

"I-I was on m-my way to lunch when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the janitors closet then he dragged me here if you hadn't come then………oh Sango I was so scared" kagome cried

Sango's temper rose greatly but she wanted to get kagome to a safe place first. So for the first time…she sadly had to flea from a fight. She grabbed kagome's hand and began to run while pulling her to the street where it would be easier to get help. They ran hard. But then three guys stood in the way of getting out of the alley. Quickly they turned around but only to see that the dark haired man was back to his feet and had another man with him.

"You should have minded your own business little girl….you had a lucky shoot last time but that won't happen again" chuckled the dark haired man

The other men chuckled and the three guys behind them grabbed them. Kagome screamed her lungs off hoping someone would here but over the roar of speeding cars it was no use. Sango didn't struggle, but smirked at the dark haired one.

"What are you smirking at?" he snapped

"You guys are getting in over your heads" she laughed "I'm Sango of the legendary demon slayer clan; I'm soon to be a black belt of Taekwondo I would let go if I were you"

The three men who grabbed them exchanged looks. They had heard of this girl, she was famous for fighting and bringing down those who attacked her. And worse she was of a demon slayer clan, her clan would track them down and surly kill them if something happened to her. Sango felt the men let go of her and kagome, their foot steps told her that they were standing aside. She smirked again.

"There now my friend and I will be leaving don't try any thing"

"oh really" said a cold voice that gave her chills "I don't think you'll be around to take the girl I so want she belongs to me and you are not need and neither are you my companions"

"What?" his men shouted "why? Master please spare us"

"You couldn't even bring one girl back to me as I said to for that you failed and shall die"

The men didn't even get to move. Sango blinked just once and all the men where dead on the ground. Sango knew he was no human but a demon. Thinking quickly and relying on her training Sango jumped into the air and went into a spinning kick. The demon merely raised he's hand and surprisingly grabbed Sango's left foot and was now being held up side down, her shirt and skirt fell with gravity revealing her under wear and enabling her to see as her shirt fell over her eyes. He raised a silver blade that was stained and damp with fresh and old blood. Sango then felt the kiss of steal slice threw her skin. She let out a scream of pain before he dropped her. She look to see that kagome had kick him in the gut as she had seen Sango do to the dark haired man.

"You wish to be first then?" he yelled at kagome.

"Kagome run!" yelled Sango

Kagome dashed down the street and the demon took chase, leaving Sango to bleed to death. Sango cried as she prayed that kagome was alright and could get away from the man. Her vision blurred, she was dieing but she love and wish to go and help kagome was strong she didn't want to die not yet and not this way.

Minutes past by slowly. She looked to see a sliver and red was walking on the other side of the street. Inuyasha? Wasn't that his name, he was the new guy at school and one of Miroku's. Most likely skipping the last class of the day again. Sango knew he was a half demon, but his demon half was a dog demon, but as fate would have it she was down wind and the smell of blood wouldn't reach his nose. Quickly Sango pulled her self up threw the pain. She had to get him to help her, for kagome would be killed if the demon caught her. Staggering across the street in a sort of daze. Sango dashed down the sidewalk praying Inuyasha would not start using his demon speed. For he was kagome's last hope.

(End flash back)

"that bastered" growled Inuyasha "which way?"

"north on rose street" Sango said weakly "thank you Inuyasha but hurry please I want to see her before I die I want her to know I love her like she was my little sister and more I want her to know I don't regret dieing for her and tell her not to be sad……"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! I DON'T REALLY KNOW YOU BUT I'VE HEARD OF YOU YOUR STRONG AND I'LL BE DAMED IF I LET YOU DIE YOUE GOING TO LIVE GOT IT?"

Authors note: will Sango live? Will she see kagome again before she dies? Will Inuyasha save both kagome and Sango? Review to find out.


	2. death of a strong woman

Last time:

Minutes past by slowly. She looked to see a sliver and red was walking on the other side of the street. Inuyasha? Wasn't that his name, he was the new guy at school and one of Miroku's. Most likely skipping the last class of the day again. Sango knew he was a half demon, but his demon half was a dog demon, but as fate would have it she was down wind and the smell of blood wouldn't reach his nose. Quickly Sango pulled her self up threw the pain. She had to get him to help her, for kagome would be killed if the demon caught her. Staggering across the street in a sort of daze. Sango dashed down the sidewalk praying Inuyasha would not start using his demon speed. For he was kagome's last hope.

(End flash back)

"that bastered" growled Inuyasha "which way?"

"north on rose street" Sango said weakly "thank you Inuyasha but hurry please I want to see her before I die I want her to know I love her like she was my little sister and more I want her to know I don't regret dieing for her and tell her not to be sad……"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! I DON'T REALLY KNOW YOU BUT I'VE HEARD OF YOU YOUR STRONG AND I'LL BE DAMED IF I LET YOU DIE YOUE GOING TO LIVE GOT IT?"

**Chapter 2- death of a strong woman **

Inuyasha dashed down the street in the direction Sango had pointed too. Returning to the alley only so that Inuyasha could catch the scent of the girl of which Sango called kagome. Then the true race against time was on. Inuyasha carried the slowly dieing Sango on his back the whole way. Trying to keep her alive. But she was fading fast too fast in fact, Inuyasha wonder what kind of monster Sango had tried to protect her friend from, a cruel human or a blood thirsty demon.

"Sango don't you die on me you here me?" Inuyasha growled trying to get Sango to be determined not to let her life go "what about Miroku? Isn't he worth living for? Don't you love him? And what of this kagome? Is she not your friend that you would like to grow old with? Think of your little brother! Who would take care of him if you are gone? Come on Sango too many people would suffer from sorrow if you let your self die"

"In-inu-yasha… I won't die….just hurry I feel that something is not right with kag-om………………………………………" Sango's voice faded away

"Sango?" Inuyasha yelled as he stopped and pulled her around so that he could see her face.

She was pale, as pale as a ghost…Sango had lost too much blood. She was…….gone. Inuyasha looked at her sadly knowing she held out for as long as she could. He almost wanted to cry. Suddenly he's ears twitched, to the sound of running foot steps, and he was shoved out of the way. Inuyasha looked to see that it was none other than he's close friend Miroku. Miroku was leaning over Sango, he's eye wide with horror. She couldn't be. Not Sango…Sango was too strong to be….

"Sango? ...Sango you can't be… Sango open your eyes, and tell me your not…" Miroku said as he's eyes filled with tears "NOOOOOOOOOOOO Sango!"

Miroku cried as he held her limp form in his arms. He never had the chance to tell her the truth. After all they had been through together, he never said how he truly felt about her, and how he would purposely get her mad because he loved her fiery sprit, and he never told her why he always stroked her firm ass every time they hugged. He never got the chance to tell her he loved her… but wait why was she dead? How did it happen and why was it Inuyasha that was covered in her blood?

Miroku was sudden enraged. His love was dead, and could it be that it was he's best friend's doing?

"Inuyasha" Miroku snapped "what the fuck did you do? How could you do such a thing?"

"Me? You think I would do this to her?" Inuyasha snapped back "she found me! And asked for help because someone attacked her and her friend whom I still have to save, from some bastered, the guy who did this is still on the lose and is still after this kagome girl!"

Miroku's eyes went wide, grateful that it was not Inuyasha's doing but pissed that the man who did this was still out there. Wait did Inuyasha say kagome? Sango's closest friend?

"Inuyasha you said kagome was still being chased by the man who did this to Sango?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"Yes lets go we have to avenge my dearest Sango and save the life of kagome, I will not lose some one else" Miroku said with hatred as he picked the lifeless Sango up into his arms

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He's violate eyes glazed over as tears fell down he's face. Inuyasha nodded to him as did Miroku to Inuyasha, and they were off.

'Sango I will avenge you, and save kagome…. I wish you would have run away instead of staying to fight, Sango why didn't you run away, if you had then you would still be with me my love…Sango please know I love you so very dearly and I will not let your killer get away, this I swear I'll hunt the bastered down until I do'


	3. death in a bed of roses

Last time:

She was pale, as pale as a ghost…Sango had lost too much blood. She was…….gone. Inuyasha looked at her sadly knowing she held out for as long as she could. He almost wanted to cry. Suddenly he's ears twitched, to the sound of running foot steps, and he was shoved out of the way. Inuyasha looked to see that it was none other than he's close friend Miroku. Miroku was leaning over Sango, he's eye wide with horror. She couldn't be. Not Sango…Sango was too strong to be….

"Sango? ...Sango you can't be… Sango open your eyes, and tell me your not…" Miroku said as he's eyes filled with tears "NOOOOOOOOOOOO Sango!"

Miroku cried as he held her limp form in his arms. He never had the chance to tell her the truth. After all they had been through together, he never said how he truly felt about her, and how he would purposely get her mad because he loved her fiery sprit, and he never told her why he always stroked her firm ass every time they hugged. He never got the chance to tell her he loved her… but wait why was she dead? How did it happen and why was it Inuyasha that was covered in her blood?

Miroku was sudden enraged. His love was dead, and could it be that it was he's best friend's doing?

"Inuyasha" Miroku snapped "what the fuck did you do? How could you do such a thing?"

"Me? You think I would do this to her?" Inuyasha snapped back "she found me! And asked for help because someone attacked her and her friend whom I still have to save, from some bastered, the guy who did this is still on the lose and is still after this kagome girl!"

Miroku's eyes went wide, grateful that it was not Inuyasha's doing but pissed that the man who did this was still out there. Wait did Inuyasha say kagome? Sango's closest friend?

"Inuyasha you said kagome was still being chased by the man who did this to Sango?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"Yes lets go we have to avenge my dearest Sango and save the life of kagome, I will not lose some one else" Miroku said with hatred as he picked the lifeless Sango up into his arms

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He's violate eyes glazed over as tears fell down he's face. Inuyasha nodded to him as did Miroku to Inuyasha, and they were off.

'Sango I will avenge you, and save kagome…. I wish you would have run away instead of staying to fight, Sango why didn't you run away, if you had then you would still be with me my love…Sango please know I love you so very dearly and I will not let your killer get away, this I swear I'll hunt the bastered down until I do'

**Chapter 3- death among the roses**

Inuyasha and Miroku dashed down the alley ways still following the scent of the one Sango had called kagome. Inuyasha was very surprised that the girl had gotten this far with a killer on her tail. The scents had not mixed yet telling Inuyasha that kagome had not been caught by the man yet or demon or what ever Sango's killer was. But there was something about the girl's smell. Like he had smelt it before, but where? Why did it seem like he had encountered her smell many times, from long ago it would seem. He did not know why, but the smell reminded him of his child hood. A face suddenly flashed in his mind, but to fast to recognize. Again it flashed in his mind as he tried hard to see it again, but all he saw was a pair of crystal blue eyes. He could put his finger on it. His eyes then widen as the face came into focus, the smell had reminded him of he's child hood friend

Kags. But kags had moved far away long ago. Why would the smell remind him of her? He couldn't understand, maybe it was the ocean smell that reminded him of her, Inuyasha could remember kags had swam in the ocean every day and thus she always smelled like ocean water. Inuyasha tried shake his head clear of the thoughts of kags, because back then she was he's only friend, and his first love. The day she told him she was leaving was so clear it was like it happened yesterday.

(Flash back)

It was 8 years ago; both Inuyasha and kags were 9 at the time. The two friends sat together in a tree that had always been known as the tree of ages.

"Inu…. I've got bad news" kags said as she tried to blink her tears away.

Inuyasha looked at his loved friend, and saw she was trying not to cry. Then suddenly kags flung her self into his arms and began to sob on his shoulder. He held her close trying to comfort her.

"Kags what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything" Inuyasha said to her "everything is going to be alright now matter what it is, it's going to be ok"

"No-no it's not going to be ok Inu…" kags cried "Inu I'm- I'm moving"

Those words hit Inuyasha like a ton of rocks. Moving? His only friend moving away? How could this be any worse….

"Moving? It-it will be ok kags I mean we could visit each other right?" Inuyasha said still shocked, but kags shook her head no "why? Where are you moving to?"

"Inu we won't be able to ever see each other again because my family and I are moving to America"

"America? But why?"

"I don't know….." kags cried as she pushed away from him and began to climb down the tree

"wait kags we've got time right? How long until you have to leave?" he yelled after her as she ran towards her soon to be old home

"I'm leaving tonight" was all Inuyasha heard her call as she disappeared around the corner

(End flash back)

"Inuyasha?" Miroku voice snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts "what is wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said "nothing I was just thinking….never mind its stupid lets keep going"

Sniff…sniff

"The smell is getting stronger Miroku their close" sniff… sniff "and they're together he caught up to her"

Miroku's eyes widen, was he truly about to lose yet another friend all in the same day? They quickly sped up their pace, fearing the worse for poor kagome. They came upon an opening in the mase of alley ways. The sight before them stopped them dead in their tracks. A man stood in middle of a bed of flowers. And in he's arms was a girl, pale and lifeless. Both Inuyasha and Miroku growled at the sight of him. The man was tall, had jet black hair, and wore long purple, blue and black robes. He's eyes were black and had a blood lust in them, and he wore purple eye liner. He's mouth snickered and he's face splattered in fresh blood

"Bastered!" both Miroku and Inuyasha snarled

"Oh and to whom do I…" the man spotted the lifeless Sango in Miroku's arms, he smiled an evil smile "he-he-he ah did she not make it? I knew she would die but I didn't think she would be able to run and get help, he-he maybe if she had just stayed where I left her then maybe she would still be alive instead she has cost two lives because of her interference, and longing to help her friend, what a foolish girl to choose death for some one else"

"Shut up you bastered" Miroku said shaking as he set Sango's body down gently on the ground "you did this….you took her from me you bastered and you took the life of not one but two people whom I cared dearly for!"

"Oh did you love the girl whose blood stains your clothing? And what is this girl I have to you?" Nuraku mocked "a sister like figure?"

That was all both Miroku and Inuyasha could take. The bastered was going to die here and now. Both of them charged at the man. But before they could reach him he disappeared, leaving the girls body to fall to the ground into the bed of roses. Miroku fell to his knee's and began to pound the ground with all his might. The killer of his dearest love and close friend got away.

Inuyasha walked over to the girl's body. Her body had fallen face first; he bent down and rolled her over, he's went wide he knew her! Quick he pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it. He's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the picture to the lifeless girl and back to the paper. Kagome…she was an older verse of…. kags…he's friend….he's first love. Now she laid in the roses, cold and dead gone forever. But wasn't she spouse to be in America? Did she come back? But when? And why had she not tried to find him?

All he knew now was that she was dead.

Authors note: no this is not the last chapter promise, Miroku and Inuyasha go in search of Nuraku to avenge their beloved friends. But are Sango and kagome truly dead? Or were they near death, so close it was as if they were no longer alive? r&r to find out


	4. the news has spread

Last time:

"Shut up you bastered" Miroku said shaking as he set Sango's body down gently on the ground "you did this….you took her from me you bastered and you took the life of not one but two people whom I cared dearly for!"

"Oh did you love the girl whose blood stains your clothing? And what is this girl I have to you?" Nuraku mocked "a sister like figure?"

That was all both Miroku and Inuyasha could take. The bastered was going to die here and now. Both of them charged at the man. But before they could reach him he disappeared, leaving the girls body to fall to the ground into the bed of roses. Miroku fell to his knee's and began to pound the ground with all his might. The killer of his dearest love and close friend got away.

Inuyasha walked over to the girl's body. Her body had fallen face first; he bent down and rolled her over, he's eyes went wide he knew her! Quick he pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it. He's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the picture to the lifeless girl and back to the paper. Kagome…she was an older verse of…. kags…he's friend….he's first love. Now she laid in the roses, cold and dead gone forever. But wasn't she spouse to be in America? Did she come back? But when? And why had she not tried to find him? All he knew now was that she was dead.

**Chapter 4- the news has spread **

Miroku and Inuyasha cried over the bodies of the only women they ever truly loved. Kagome…Sango…they were both taken from the world before their time, both taken from Inuyasha and Miroku, both taken from their families. Inuyasha couldn't believe it… she was gone. If he had known kags was kagome then he would have ran faster to save her. And then maybe have enough time to get Sango to a hospital and maybe save her life too. If only he had ran faster. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku; he was cradling Sango's lifeless body in his arms as he cried. Inuyasha, like Miroku had Sango; Inuyasha had kagome's lifeless body in his arms. His golden eyes filled with hot tears. As he looked down at the only girl he ever loved.

"Sango" Inuyasha's ears perked to the sound of Miroku's voice "Sango…I'm sorry… for…everything I've done…I…never told you why…why I was a-always…asking other women to bare my child…I…I did it because I loved…the-the way you looked when you were mad…I loved no other woman but you….Sango…I never got to tell you how I…how I truly felt about you…Sango if you can here me I want you to know…that I love you with all my heart and no one can replace you my love…no one…I swear to avenge you Sango! I'll kill that bastered!"

"As will I" Inuyasha whispered softly

As if the heavens themselves were crying, it began to rain on them. It was a soft rain. Like tears falling from a soft face.

(Days later)

Two days had pasted by since Sango's and kagome's death. Miroku and Inuyasha gave kagome's and Sango's bodies to their families. Word of what happened some how spread around the school. Everyone was down in the dumps. Every girl in school was crying, and as surprisingly as this may sound kagome's cousin, Kikyo even looked sad though showed no tears. All the guys that knew Sango and kagome were sad. The dog and wolf demon's students let out hollows of sorrow. The cat demons sang their song of despair. Everyone in the school seemed to be sad that the two girls were gone. But no one was as sad as Miroku and Inuyasha. They were there when it happened. No one's sorrow could ever compare to theirs.

"Inuyasha you know what we must do" Miroku said softly as he looked at the locker that once belonged to Sango and kagome. Some one had written on it, and had tapped snow white roses on to it as well.

'R.I.P. Sango December 4th-1990 - May 27th-2007 and kagome December 6th-1990 – May 27th-2007; this locker once belonged to two best friends, they were murdered; they were loved by all, hated by none. They were two great people taken before their time; this locker will forever more be used to remember them and the good times they shared with us, the students of the year 2007'

"Kill that bastered" Inuyasha said as he also read the locker

"Have any idea were we should start looking?"

"We should start where he killed kagome, it rained the day of their death but I'm hoping there will be enough scent left from that bastered to follow"

"Agreed"

"Miroku say good-bye to this place and maybe even this city, who knows how long it will take to find that bastered, I plan on looking for him until I kill him for taking them from us and I won't come back till I do!" he held up two red roses and gave one to Miroku.

"I'm with you all the way" as he and Inuyasha both tapped one red rose each, onto the locker that once belonged to the ones they loved so dearly.

a/n: hey guys I knows it the shortest one yet but it's on purpose I promise because the next chapter is going to be 10 pages or more long and then I'll type it up on the computer for you guys anyways review or you won't get the next chapter!


	5. possible hidden feelings?

Last time:

"Kill that bastered" Inuyasha said as he also read the locker

"Have any idea were we should start looking?"

"We should start where he killed kagome, it rained the day of their death but I'm hoping there will be enough scent left from that bastered to follow"

"Agreed"

"Miroku say good-bye to this place and maybe even this city, who knows how long it will take to find that bastered, I plan on looking for him until I kill him for taking them from us and I won't come back till I do!" he held up two red roses and gave one to Miroku.

"I'm with you all the way" as he and Inuyasha both tapped one red rose each, onto the locker that once belonged to the ones they loved so dearly.

**Chapter 5- possible hidden feelings?**

Inuyasha and Miroku left the very next day. They knew the killer would no longer be in the city for they had seen his face. It made more since to look in the neighboring cities and towns that the killer could flea to. The funeral for their lost loves was today. Inuyasha and Miroku thought of going to kagome's and Sango's funeral. But they could not bare to see the lifeless bodies of the two most important people in their lives again. They had to watch their death, and that had already taken its toll on them. It was too soon to say goodbye to kagome and Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku would find the kill, and bring him down. Then and only then would Inuyasha and Miroku return and say their goodbyes to the women they loved.

(The funeral)

Every one was in tears. School was canceled that day so that the students and even the teachers could say their goodbyes and show their respect. Every one was in solid black. Kagome's mother was sobbing. Sota and Kohaku were both crying as well, though it was silent. For Sota and Kohaku this was the hardest thing in the world for him. Kohaku and Sango had lost their mother to an unknown illness that took her life when he was only a year old; his father was taken from him and his sister just the year before. And now a year after their father died, Sango was now dead as well. The last of he's family, gone…forever. Kagome's mom was now taking him in but it would never be the same. Sure kagome's family was just like family. Kagome was like a big sister and Sota a twin brother. But it would never be the same. Kagome's father was in the same car wreck as Sango's father only he had lived. But no one knew how he was feeling in side. Four months later kagome, Sota and their mother came home to find that their father had killed him self with his gun, both Kohaku and Sota had broken families but now with the lost of both their sisters all they had now was each other and Sota's mom.

Many people came to say their good-byes. They were shocked to see Kikyo had showed up to pay her respects, didn't Kikyo hate kagome? Kikyo claimed she was only here to support her family. But Sota and Kohaku both saw tears in her eyes as she looked at kagome's lifeless form.

'she said she would never live me, she said we were the last of our family and there was no way we would let our clan die out, she promised to always be by my side when I needed her most…but she's gone…mom…pop…sister…their all gone' Kohaku thought as hot tear fell faster from his eyes

'Sis you said you would never leave me…you promised you would always be here…why would someone hurt you like this? And take you away from me? Why? You were always a kind person... why would anyone want to take you away? When dad died you said you were never going to die on me…that you'd always come home even if you were near death…you'd always come home and recover…you promised me…but now…your gone…forever…."

Kagome and Sango lay side by side. Their family had dressed them in snow white dresses. Making them look like angels. Flowers were in their hair and all around them. They looked so peaceful, as if they were having a nice dream. Like they would walk up any second and yell '_got ya!_' The principle of the school, Inutashio, walked up to the sobbing mother whose children _(kagome's mother thought of Sango as a daughter)_ were now dead. His oldest son Sesshomaru walked next to him. They both stopped in front of the sobbing woman and bowed to her. Kagome's mother stood and bowed to them. Inutashio looked at her. She looked like she hadn't slept since the day of kagome's and Sango's death. Her eyes red and puffy, her face stained with tears. She looked horrible. He could smell more tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly he found her flinging herself into his arms sobbing as she buried her head in his black suit. He was surprised, but he let her stay put knowing she needed comfort. She had lost her husband to himself just last year four months after Sango's and Kohaku's lost their father, and now she lost her daughters to a murderer who was still out there. Still on the loose, a murderer that still had not been brought to justice. Sesshomaru looked at kagome's mother. He felt sick. All this crying was making him angry. Instead of crying they all should be out there hunting down the bastered who did this. Not that he liked kagome or even Sango for that matter. He just respected them and that was all. They were the only humans to have ever gained his respect. Kagome being smart, strong and unafraid to stand up to him. Sango brave, stronger then any other human female she even had brains to go with that. Sango and kagome was a dangerous combo to tangle with. And yet they had met their match. Sesshomaru knew there was no way the murderer was human. If he was then Sango and kagome would have escaped and would still be alive. he growled at the thought of a demon laying it's claw on kagome…wait why did he growl at that? This was no time to let his emotions show.

"w-where's Inuyasha?" kagome's mother asked suddenly realizing Inuyasha had not arrived at the funeral

"He's not coming" Sesshomaru said coldly wishing he had gone with his brother for the first time in his life

"What…." Said kagome's mother confused, for she thought Inuyasha would come and say goodbye

"Instead of crying he's eyes out like you pathetic humans" Sesshomaru said harshly "you should be out there with him hunting the bastered who did this to them" he pointed at kagome's and Sango's lifeless forms

"Sesshomaru that is uncalled for" Inutashio growled at his son

Inutashio sniffed the air. Salt water? He looked at Sesshomaru's and to his disbelief a single tear fell down Sesshomaru's face.

"You should be hunting the bastered down instead of wasting time! The more time you give him the more likely he is to get away!" Sesshomaru snarled

In a flash Sesshomaru ran at lighting speed away from the funeral, he no longer could stand to be there. He felt as if he was about to cry himself. But this Sesshomaru would let no one see he's emotions. He ran fast, he would hunt for their killer and then when he found him the killer was going to dead a slow and painful death at Sesshomaru's claws.

(Back with kagome's mother and Sesshomaru's father)

Kagome's mom sobbed even hard as she saw Sesshomaru run off like that. She knew he must be just as upset and here she was sobbing, when he and he's brother were going to look for the one who did this to kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru's father held her close, giving her comfort. But he was thinking hard about Sesshomaru. Never before had he ever seen Sesshomaru show a single tear…at least…not since…the death of his mother. did Sesshomaru hide feelings for he girls that were now dead?


	6. awaken angels

Last time:

Kagome's mom sobbed even hard as she saw Sesshomaru run off like that. She knew he must be just as upset and here she was sobbing, when he and he's brother were going to look for the one who did this to kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru's father held her close, giving her comfort. But he was thinking hard about Sesshomaru. Never before had he ever seen Sesshomaru show a single tear…at least…not since…the death of his mother. Did Sesshomaru hide feelings for the girls that were now dead?

**Chapter 6 awaken angels**

Inutashio stayed with kagome's mother letting her cry on him and use him for comfort. Everyone was crying. The whole school was there except for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome and Sango were gone. No one wanted to believe it but here was their proof the two corpses of the most loved girls in the whole school. Kikyo even started to cry. Again Kikyo claimed she was only crying because she had something in her eyes and couldn't get it out. But she was not fooling anyone. Sota and Kohaku had no more tears to cry. They felt sick to their stomach and hoped this was all some crazy dream. Inutashio couldn't think about the funeral, all he could think about was Sesshomaru. Why had he's son, Sesshomaru, the ice king himself show even a single tear? Why had Sesshomaru run off like that? It was so unlike Sesshomaru. Inutashio wondered if Sesshomaru had fallen in love with one of the girls. He wondered if Sesshomaru snapped…and if so the question still remained…why?

"May we all gather here" the high priest stated

Everyone cried hard as they walk towards kagome's and Sango's lifeless form. They all gathered around. There was not a dry eye in the group. The priest looked at the two lifeless girls, he's eyes held sorrow, the good died young…he raised he's head and scanned the crowd, by now there was well over 100 people there to say there goodbyes.

"We a gathered here today to say our farewells to these two young ladies" the priest began "whom lives were cut short due to a murderer, we are here to day to say our goodbyes and to pray that they both find their way to the heavens, pray that their souls rest in peace…these two young ladies were the best of friends, and loved by all would anyone like to say a few words about these two young ladies before we continue?"

It was Hojo who was the first to step forward to speak "I have a few words to say…." He began "kagome was the most amazing girl I'd ever met…Sango the most loyal person and a great friend that I'd ever met…both were beautiful, both were kind…I want you kagome and you Sango to know you shall never be forgot, not ever… Kagome was…kagome was the love of my life…I had always told her I would always protect her, that I would never let anyone hurt her…but where was I when you truly needed me? Why did it have to be you to die? And not only that Sango died trying to save you, Sango and I had been friends for eight years and it was because of her that I met kagome…I have lost two people who were very important to me…I make a promise on my life, that I will make sure the man who did this will pay! I do not care what happens to me but I will make he pay…kagome Sango…you shall never be forgotten nor will you both ever leave my heart" he began to shake as he let tears fall from he's face, he then pulled out two crimson red roses and set one on kagome and the other on Sango. He then bowed and took he's place back in the crowd.

Next it was Shippou who stepped forward "I will always member the good times we shared, the good and even the bad…when times were hard they helped me out, when my mother and father died they found me a home with lady Kaede, I for one will never let their memory die within me!" then he too took his place back in the crowd.

"Is this everyone who wishes to speak?" the priest said after waiting a few minutes for someone else to speak

No one said a word; you could only here the quiet sobbing from the girls in the crowd. The priest looked around one more time before he continued.

(With in the crowd)

Kouga heard the words Hojo and Shippou had spoken. Kouga face was stained with tears for he too had fallen in love with kagome. He had loved her for four years now but never told her. Now she was gone. He would never again see her beauty; never again would he be able to hear her angel like voice, never again would he able to smell her sweet, sweet smell. When he had heard of kagome's death he couldn't believe it…but when he faced the truth he went on a rampage of furry…the night of her death he had searched the whole city for her murderer but the smell had been long washed away in the rain.

"Hey Kouga are you sure your ok?" Ginta asked

"Yea Kouga you're taking her death really hard are you sure you want to stay here?" Hakkaku agreed seeing that Kouga shaking

"She can't be…no... Not kagome…that girl, beside Sango just can't be her; that girl is not kagome…I don't see the locket I gave her…she always had the locket…" Kouga mumbled to himself

"What did you say Kouga? Speak up so we can here ya" Ginta said to his friend

"She never took it off; ever since I gave it to her….she always had it on"

(Flash back) (Four years ago)

"Hey kagome!" Kouga said as he ran up to her

She greeted him with her beautiful smile and then her beautiful voice " oh hey Kouga didn't know you walked this way from school"

"I don't my home is the other way" he said smiling at her

"Oh? Then why are you going this way?"

"because kagome…because I'm making you a promise that I will always protect you, so I'm going to walk you home that way I know you are safe and sound"

Kagome blushed a little "thank you Kouga that is very sweet of you"

"Oh and also tomorrow is your birthday right?"

"Yup" she said as they stop walking, they were now at her house standing in front of the front door

"Well close your eyes…"

Kagome did as he asked and she closed her eyes tight. She felt him slip something over her neck.

"Ok open your eyes"

Kagome looked to find that he had put a golden heart shaped locket around her neck. It was beautiful. And it had something engraved on the front '_I'll always protect you_' kagome's eyes went wide, and she looked up at him.

"kagome promise me you'll never taken it off" he said pulling her into a hug "that locket was given to my mother when my father wanted to protect her, now I'm giving it to you because you're the one I want to protect forever"

Kagome looked up into he's crystal blue eyes "I promise I'll never ever take it off Kouga you have my word"

(End flash back)

"Earth to Kouga, come in Kouga!" Hakkaku said quietly in Kouga's ear

The priest was still talking when Kouga snapped back. Kouga clutched his fist. He let out a low growl. Ginta and Hakkaku eyes went wide. Kouga wasn't…Kouga wouldn't…oh god he was…

In a flash everyone heard a roar, and Kouga ran out of the crowd. He pushed they priest out of his way as he neared kagome's lifeless form.

"NO KAGOME YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WAKE UP KAGOME WAKE UP PLEASE" Kouga sobbed as he held her lifeless body in his arms.

Everyone felt bad. So no one stopped him. Though many thought he should be thrown to hell for touching her corpse. Kouga cried harder as he took in her sweet scent, wanting to have an ever lasting memory of what she smelled like. He held her close, never wanting to let her. But he laid her back down. He stood above her, shaking as he looked down at her. No one expected him to do what he did next. In a flash he began CPR. Every one gasped, what was the point of CPR when the victim is already dead.

Inutashio growled when he heard kagome's mother gasp at what Kouga was doing. With speed greater than Kouga's Inutashio ran out of the crowed and pulled Kouga away from kagome. Kouga struggled against Inutashio's grip. He had to be with kagome he would never leave her side.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTERED! SHE NEEDS ME SHE NEEDS ME!" Kouga screamed

"GET AHOLD OF YOUR SELF! She's gone…there's nothing you can do" Inutashio growled at Kouga who was crying

'_Gasp!'_

Kouga's ears pricked to where the gasp came from…could it be? Is she truly? In a great show of strength Kouga forced he's way out of Inutashio's grip and ran to kagome's side. He looked down at her. The color in her face was back. Her eyes flickered, as she began to come back to the world of the living. Kouga's crystal blue eyes filled with tears as he saw her sapphire eyes look at him.

"Kagome…kagome you're alive!" Kouga yelled with joy as he pulled her into his arms

"Kouga...you're hurting me" she said in a soft whisper

Kouga quickly released her. He looked down at her with a smile. She smiled back…

"Kouga you broke the curse…I was to forever sleep in a state that appeared to be dead, only a kiss from someone that you meant a lot to would break the curse" kagome said smiling, but then her smile turned into a frown "Sango…where's Sango is she ok?"

Kouga's eyes sadden, and kagome turned her head, her eyes filled with tears Sango was in the same state as she was mere moments ago… kagome got to her feet only to fall to her knees. She was still weak from the wounds on her back.

"Kouga help me to Sango" kagome said as Kouga picked her up

Kouga did as she asked and took her to Sango.

'a kiss from someone who you mattered most to' kagome thought 'that's it!'

"Where's Miroku?"

"He's not here…" Kouga said softly

"Inuyasha?"

"Same"

"Sesshomaru?"

"All three are looking for your killer"

"Alright then she matters most to me as well" kagome leaned down and kissed Sango's forehead

Kagome watched as the color returned in Sango's face. Sango gasped for breath, so kagome was right it was the curse. Sango's chocolate brown eye flickered open just as kagome had done. Sango looked up at her dear friend, kagome.

"Kagome?" she said so softly that if you were not watching her lips move then you would have never known she said a word "your alive?"

"Sango, shh it's alright now you and kagome are back from the dead that's all that matters" Kouga said as he supported both kagome's weight and Sango's

The crowd cheered! They were alive it was miracle. Kohaku and Sota dashed forward and flung themselves into their sister's arms. Crying as they clung to them. Kagome's mother was next to reach them she hugged the two girls to where they could breath. Inutashio smirked, so it was only a curse that made them look, sound and smell dead? did kagome's and Sango's attacker want them to be buried alive? and set a trap for those who might come looking for him? would that me both his sons and Miroku were in grave danger? He would have to find them quickly.


End file.
